1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to carpet implements and more specifically it relates to a carpet removal tool. The carpet removal tool is used for the purpose of ripping up carpeting which has been glued to a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous carpet implements have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 177,977 to Young; 329,136 to Camp; 644,323 to Greenawalt and 3,790,976 to Stencil all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.